Sometimes Love Isn't Enough
by Zoe4
Summary: It's a Theresa and Ethan story, hard to explain, read and find out! *Complete*
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Sometimes you think love is all you need. It can get you through lots but not all. And sometimes love isn't enough to overcome, sometimes it isn't enough. In my world love was everything. I believed in destiny, serendipity, and FATE. It's been along time since I used that word. I used to wish on stars but I gave that up awhile ago. My belief in love is gone, you need more then love, like trust. People say I'm not the same, the shine in my eyes he gave me is gone. I only have my husband now and this baby inside me. My family pretty much disowned me but I don't need them, I'm fine; well at least physically. Things change and sometimes love isn't enough to go through the changes. As I look down at my left hand, at my wedding ring with the diamond center bigger then my finger nail and the smaller jewels surrounding it, I think of what my life would have been like, if Ethan was my husband and not…..Julian Crane. People say be careful what you wish for, it just might come true. I wished to be Mrs. Crane and I am, just not the Mrs. Crane I wanted to be I'm Mrs. Julian Crane and I have no idea where the love of my life, Ethan, is. He's gone, I guess it's for the best. I look around my room at my king-size canopy bed with Italian silk sheets, and all the hand carved furniture, fancy jewelry and gowns. I love to see the faces of Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy when I walk into the parties with everything that they ever wanted. But why is it not what I want. What more could I ask for? Nothing, but love. It's not I don't like my things but I would give them up to live in a one room apartment with not furniture with him. I see the diamond necklace that he bought me as a wedding present with its 42 diamonds, 30 sapphires, 21 emeralds and 18 rubies I counted them when I got it. It's heavy and clunky when I wear it. It curves down to my breasts in a triangular shape, it sure is beautiful. It probally cost more then the house I used to live in. Two months we have been married and two months since I've seen Ethan. I'm six months pregnant now and really showing. But of course I get the fanciest maternity outfits and gowns anyone ever saw. He says I look beautiful but I wonder if it's an act that he doesn't care for me only the possible heir I carry inside me. But he knows I would never leave my child alone in this house to be raised by them. I wonder what would have happened if love would have been enough, I wonder it everyday. 


	2. Chap 1

Chap1:  
  
He put my hand on my shoulder and brushed my hair away and kissed my neck.  
  
I shuttered. I couldn't get used to anyone kissing, touching, or making love, no having sex with me besides Ethan.  
  
He spoke " Hope about we stay home tonight and 'play'" with a throaty snicker.  
  
"I'm really tired and besides your father made it very clear that we have to make an appearance at this party." And I really didn't want to 'play' with him tonight. I guess it was my duty to make him happy and perform my marital duties but I was really tired today.  
  
"Fine we'll play later." He said and then left.  
  
'Some peace,' I said to myself. I decided to get ready for the party tonight, it was the biggest event of the year everyone who was anyone was going to be there which meant the Cranes had to attend. I didn't want to go to a party tonight. I only wanted to go to parties with Ethan not Julian but I couldn't stay home maybe I could convince Julian to leave early.  
  
It was 6:58 and the party started at 7:00 but Julian liked to be fashionably late. I walked into the library and he was over at the mini bar with brandy in hand, as usual.  
  
"You look ravishing," he said as he walked over to me. I was wearing a long, silver gown that had a low cut and showed my cleavage and it had spaghetti straps. He finished with a you look cold let's warm up as he approached me he started kissing my neck and shoulder and pulled the strap down and backed me up onto the desk. He said " We haven't done it on the desk yet, we should try it." He leaned on me but I backed away and said not tonight, I'm tired and we have to get going to the party.  
  
When we arrived at the party everyone turned are way, to make way and look at the newly married couple, he rich as can be, and she the housekeeper's daughter. He was in his late forties and she only 20. He could have been old enough to be her father but she was his husband. The woman looked on with disgust, jealousy, hate, pity, and envy. They didn't welcome her into their circle. I saw many people that I had never seen before and a few old faces. While Julian went over to the wet bar to brag to his friends, I looked at the crowd taking in every face I saw. That's when I saw her, Gwen, standing talking to her father and some friends. She looked over my way and we met eye to eye. I turned away and went to find someone to talk to, but everyone seemed to ignore me or just plan hate me. I spend a majority of the party just taking in faces but about halfway through I saw Gwen again on the arms of another man. They turned my way to leave, waving at everyone as they left and that's when I saw whom she was with, it was Ethan. She looked at me and waved her left hand at me and that's when I saw the engagement ring on her finger, she was engaged to the man I loved. That's when I knew I had to leave, not wanting to disturb Julian I ran out the door and saw him kiss her as they entered the limo and drive off. I called Charles, the driver, to come pick me up. I weep in the snow till he came and lifted me up into the car.  
  
Charles was the only person I could talk to that understood anything besides Chad. Mama no longer worked at the Crane Mansion because after Ivy got her settlement and moved out mama did too and Whit was so far away. But Charles understood. The ride was quiet until I broke the silence.  
  
" I saw him there."  
  
"Who Theresa?" Theresa, he was the only one to call me by my first name of all the employees and I enjoyed it.  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"He's engaged." I said almost crying again.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he was the only one who knew I still loved Ethan and felt sorry for me.  
  
"That's not the worst part I said, he's engaged to Gwen."  
  
"Gwen! I never liked her she was rude, not like you." We started to pull into the drive.  
  
"Thank you Charles. You can drop me off here."  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"No that's okay. Go pick up Julian when he calls and tell him that I was tired and went home to rest."  
  
"Yes Theresa bye. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Bye and thanks Charles not just for this but for being my friend." As I said that he drove off. I went inside to my vanity and took of my jewelry and let my hair fall to my shoulders. I looked at the picture I kept of Ethan on my vanity. I picked it up and put it into a drawer. No use having false hope I said as I went into the bathroom to take off my makeup. I slipped into my bed and let myself fall into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chap 2

Chap 2:  
  
I dreamed of him. I dream of him every night. Always the same, at Ivy's New Year's Eve party. He was so happy when he found out I was pregnant then I dropped the bomb. But there was more. He left, I stayed, and I haven't left since. That was the end of my dream, me being alone and never leaving. These cold, dark wall condemn me, they are my house. I walk them and I get chills. The damp feeling not warm and inviting but dark and dreary. I reach a door that belonged to him. Remodeled, changed. I go in and sit on the floor. I think of him for the last time, I'm giving in, I've lost. One last time I'll take in the memories before I dispose of them. I think of every time we've spent here, and the cabin and the beach. Those were the last words he said before he left, what did he mean. I think of the beach, I wish the beach meant more but it doesn't. Everyday I wish it. When I take in the last memories of the room before I turn off the light and close the door, forever. I'm in the foyer now; I look through the window. It must not even be six; the sun is just rising up, the morning dew on the flowers you can see now. I want to run. Run from everything, everyone. I change, then I run. Down past Raven Hill, down the beach. I'm running from him who I can't have anymore. I plan to never see him but there he is on the beach. I look around; he's by himself, no Gwen, no one, just him. I try to run away but he sees me and says my name.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Ethan, hi I didn't know you were in town, it's good to see you." I lied and I sounded stupid.  
  
She stops, can't think of anything to say then he speaks. "How's the baby?" he looks down at my belly.  
  
"Good, it's doing good. I'm about six months along."  
  
"It's not to late." He says but doesn't finish. I have to go I feel weird. I start to run he stops me by just looking at my back.  
  
He speaks "Remember the beach." After the last word I run again, run from everything. What did he mean by the beach again? I remember how could I not. I don't turn back though I just keep running from everything.  
  
I need to talk to someone, Chad. I run towards the Book Café. I see Chad working behind the counter. I enter.  
  
"Theresa, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, I missed you.'  
  
"So I know some thing is wrong. I can tell. Pull up a seat on the couch and I'll meet you back there. What do you want?"  
  
"Tea," I walked back, sat on the couch and waited for him. All the times we talked on this couch, I miss that, I miss us. Chad, Whitney, Ethan and me, I miss are group. He comes with the drinks. We sit there for awhile in silence. I speak first.  
  
"He's back."  
  
"Ethan, yeah I saw him earlier."  
  
"I saw him at the beach and at the party he was with her."  
  
"Gwen?"  
  
"Yes, they're engaged. I saw her ring or more of she showed off her ring to me.  
  
"I'm sorry I know you still hoped for a chance."  
  
"Don't worry it's over. It's been over for awhile now. I'm fine but I better get back, Julian might get worried and I told no one I was leaving."  
  
"Ok but a question before you go, couldn't it be Ethan's?"  
  
"Everyday I wish and hope it was." Then I left at that. 


	4. Chap 3

Chap 3:  
  
I came home only to find it deserted. Julian was most likely in his "sanctuary" as I call it. I seemed to be the only one home, the hired help must be busy somewhere else. I walk through the dreary halls to the library door, knock two times like he told me many times before and enter. He was reading the paper in one hand and had a brandy glass in the other.  
  
" Isn't it a little early for brandy this morning Julian."  
  
"Never too early for brandy, dear. I missed you last night, Charles told me you were tired and came home, but I guess we'll have to make it up tonight," he said standing up and putting the paper and brandy down. He came over to me and gave me a kiss. Not even kissing him could make me forget or get me away, I tried to imagine it was Ethan but it wasn't the same, his lips, his touch, nothing was the same. As I pulled away I went to find the paper he left on the desk. I stood looking at the society page reading the headline, "Former Ethan Crane engaged to Gwen Hotchkiss, Again"  
  
Just what I want to read. But something kept me reading. Ethan broke off his engagement to Ms. Hotchkiss to marry former Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald now Theresa Crane but after she betrayed him countless times he broke it off finally when he found out his fiancée was pregnant with Julian Crane's baby." I couldn't read anymore but skimmed it and saw the date was set for late June. That's after I'm due. He could have set the date sooner but why not. After she read that line she thought maybe he hasn't given up. But after she read the rest she thought, "I have to give up, it's over and time to move on." But something was keeping her back; she had this feeling, this childish feeling she called it, and it kept telling her to never give up. Telling her that sometimes love is enough. She skimmed through the rest of the paper and came across the birth announcements and weddings of the present or former Harmony residents. She saw the announcement for a couple of locals that she recognized, Chad Harris and Whitney Russell. "Oh my gosh, Whit and Chad I didn't know they were still together and I just saw Chad and we talked but he said nothing of this. I thought Whit was still on some tennis tour." As she continued she saw a birth announcement for Luis Lopez Fitzgerald and his wife Sheridan. They were expecting their first child. Oh my had she missed. Why had no one contacted her and told her anything? It's like they think I'm a whole different person, but I'm not I haven't changed, they have. But she was wrong something had changed in many ways, like the light in her eyes was gone, the light that Ethan gave her and she really didn't know it.  
  
Julian was sitting at his desk once again drinking his brandy when she got done reading the paper.  
  
"I'm cold why don't you come over here and warm me up," he said.  
  
"Julian I have a very busy day today and I can't keep you warm, I have to go see you tonight bye." She lied, she got quite good at it she had nothing planned today but especially to not keep her husband warm.  
  
"Bye darling, see you tonight, can't wait."  
  
She had to get out of that house as soon as possible but she didn't know where she'd go, anywhere but there. She ended up taking a walk of the town. Everyone gave her a funny look, she wasn't sure if it was the fact she was Mrs. Crane, she was alone or she was pregnant, maybe all rolled into one and add a fact that a Crane was walking and not using the limo or one of there fancy cars. I ended up at the beach; I always end up here. I let the find guide me and it guides me to the beach. I wonder if it's trying to tell me something but I don't believe in that stuff anymore. I want to fly out of here, soar over the sky, but the last time I flew without thinking it lead me to Bermuda and this is where the whole mess started. I tried to hide the memories of the beach but I let them come. I felt his touch, his lips, his breath, his taste, everything about him I remember, and it was an amazing memory but another one to dispose of with all the rest and I let it slip away. It started to get late after I left the beach and I walked home with streetlights turning on.  
  
When I woke up I was in Julian's room with him next to me and I felt dirty; I had forgotten what had happened the night before, I came home and Julian wanted to "play" and I figured that it was my marital duty and gave in. But I forgot about all that after my dream: my child had come to me this time. Not in body but in spirit and soul. You could feel the soul but could only see blue eyes, I wondered where it got them, Julian and me both have brown eyes. It said it had their father's eyes but that would mean Ethan's. Could I believe my dream was real or was it just another dream that meant nothing? 


	5. Chap 4

Chap 4:  
  
He sat on the beach thinking about her. He had seen her earlier in the night, she had been crying and he knew it was all his fault. He should have been happy, he was engaged to a woman who loved him and was getting married in two months but he wasn't happy.  
  
"Oh Theresa what have I done to us? I should have never left Harmony and moved to Los Angeles, then I would have never meant Gwen and got her to convince me that she loved me and to propose to her. I don't even know how it happened, the next thing I knew I was engaged. I didn't love Gwen and it really wasn't fair, but I was safe with her, that was always it she was always there no work to get her and I didn't want to have to work. I just wanted her to come to me I guess that's why we didn't work because I didn't want to fight to hold on, I wanted the easy road and that's what I took and would have to pay for it for the rest of my life. Maybe I still held on to us and that's why I set the date for after your baby is due, I still have hope that it is mine. I mean no way too tell, only about two days apart and you don't know for sure either. I wonder if you dream about me or think about me at all or even care about me because in my heart there is not one day that goes by that I don't think or dream or care about you, I love you and I can't shut off my feeling for you. Sometimes I wish I could but the truth is I can't. I don't know how you can shut off your feeling for me so fast if you truly loved me. That's why I don't think I love Gwen because if I did then I couldn't have had either or you to begin with because I would have still loved the other one and that wouldn't have been fair to either of you. But that's in the past and all we have is the future. Sometimes I wake up and wish this were all a dream, a nightmare and just pray that I would wake up and find this not real but I know that that is impossible because this is all real and staring me in the face. "  
  
"Gwen, I'm home," Ethan shouted from the entrance to their apartment in downtown Harmony, it would have to do until they got a house.  
  
"Oh Ethan darling I'm in the study, I just got done writing the guest list out and wanted you to check it," said Gwen.  
  
He browsed through it and stopped at the name 'Cranes'  
  
"Gwen why did you invite the Cranes?"  
  
"Well they are the wealthiest family in town and you were there son for over twenty years."  
  
"But Gwen…"  
  
"I don't care we are inviting them and that's final. Now I have to go and meet the wedding planner say we meet up for dinner at 7:00 at that new restaurant in town called "Shai Manta'."  
  
"Sounds good see you then."  
  
"I love you, bye."  
  
"Bye," and with that she left.  
  
I couldn't face to say the words 'I love you' to Gwen when they weren't true. I know it's sad, I'm marrying someone and I can't tell them I love them but I guess your heart can only love one person and that person is Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, dear come in here," Julian shouted from the study.  
  
"Yes, darling,"  
  
"I've made reservations at the new restaurant called Shai Manta at 7:00."  
  
"Yes darling is that all."  
  
"For now, I love you."  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
I couldn't tell him I loved him when my heart belonged to someone else the only person I ever loved and he would always have my heart.  
  
At the Restaurant …..  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to meet the newly married Crane couple enter the restaurant and take their seat in the back of the very crowed dining area. But on another corner of the room sat the newly engaged couple of Gwen and Ethan. They sat quietly talking occasionally while eating their dinner but the woman he saw walk in, Theresa, and Gwen knew it drew Ethan. When Gwen saw Theresa excuse herself to the powder room, Gwen followed.  
  
Theresa was checking her makeup when she saw Gwen walk in the door and stand right behind her.  
  
"Hello Gwen,"  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the slut Theresa Crane,"  
  
"Shut up Gwen I don't have times for your games tonight." And the truth was she didn't want to see Gwen she wanted to go home and take a nice long nap.  
  
" Well aren't we pushy today. I just wanted to compliment on your lovely dress it fits you just perfect." Theresa knew what she meant, it was one of her maternity dresses.  
  
"I wouldn't talk Gwen,"  
  
"You know what Theresa I want you to leave Ethan alone, he's mine I won don't you get it. I'm engaged to him not you and hopefully I will carry his child some day which you will never do since your married and pregnant with Julian's child."  
  
"Did you forget Gwen that your not married yet and lots can happen in um lets see two months and remember there is still a slight chance, a very slight chance that this baby could be Ethan's and not that I want him but don't you think that he'd leave you if I was carrying his child. Also didn't you always want to be Mrs. Crane not Mrs. Winthrop, yes Gwen I know you and I feel bad for you and Ethan because you know very well that Ethan doesn't love you no matter how hard you try and put it out of your head, he still has feelings for me and you well you I can't believe love Ethan enough because if you had the choice between money and power or Ethan you'd pick the money and power. But excuse me I have to get back to my husband but I leave you with a note Gwen, why did you pick the date so late why not get married now? Why not ask your fiancée?" With that Theresa left a shocked Gwen in the powder room and went back to her table with Julian but she couldn't help but notice the man staring at her from a far, her prince for so long, Ethan. She wondered if any of the things she said to Gwen were true and that maybe Ethan really did love her.  
  
Ethan watched her leave the powder room and now he knew why Gwen had to suddenly use it, Theresa was in there and she wanted to rub our engagement in her face but when he saw Gwen come out he knew Theresa had left more of a sting on Gwen then Gwen on Theresa. He wished for all his life that he was engaged or better yet married to Theresa and she was carrying his baby not that pig Julian's but he had to come to his senses and realize that it was not possible and he had to face the stunning truth. But he still wondered what if the whole last year had been erased and they had no secrets from eachother what would have happened?  
  
Theresa stepped out into the cold night air. Julian meet up with some of his friends and wanted to stay longer and Theresa was left to go back to the mansion where she could get some rest, it was hard work carrying this baby around and she got exhausted. But little did she know who was waiting around the corner.  
  
Ethan looked up at his breath on the cold air. Gwen had stayed behind to mingle with the guests but Ethan felt like going home tonight. Then he saw her come around the corner and run into him.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir." She looked up and meets his eyes 'Ethan' she said to herself  
  
"Sir? Is that what you call old friends."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Ethan but I really must get home."  
  
"Why are you walking on a night like this? And by yourself? Where's Julian?"  
  
"I told him I'd be fine and I will be,"  
  
"I don' believe you, let me walk you home it seems were going the same way and it's dark I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Ok, where's Gwen?"  
  
"Oh she's back at the restaurant. I wanted to get home and get some rest." They started approaching the entrance to the Crane Mansion.  
  
"You can drop me off here I'll be fine the rest of the way and thanks for walking me home."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well you should get back to Gwen."  
  
"Don't you get it Theresa, it's you I want but you keep pushing yourself away. I don't want to be with Gwen I want you and that's all I've ever wanted."  
  
"But why are you engaged to Gwen?"  
  
"She was there and you weren't and she was easy and I didn't have to catch her but don't tell me that you still don't love me." As Ethan moves closer to her body chills went up her spine as he placed his lips on hers, in at first a soft, gentle kiss which becomes for passionate by the minute and as she let her lips part and his tongue enter and tangle with hers and they pull apart.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't feel that Theresa because I sure did."  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan." She said running up to the house and collapsing on the stairs.  
  
'Oh Ethan I felt something but it isn't that simple. I'm carrying Julian's baby and I'm married to him and you're engaged to Gwen. We can't be together, we just can't,' Theresa stumbles her way inside and up the stairs until she reached her bedroom and collapsed on the bed into a deep sleep.  
  
'Theresa I know you felt it. Why do you have to be so stubborn and admit your feelings for me again. I would break up with Gwen you with Julian and we could get married and raise our baby together because I know in my heart that that baby your carrying is mine not Julian's. 


	6. Chap 5

Chap 5:  
  
It had been one month since I saw him, one month since I'd kissed him, one more month along in my pregnancy. I was now about seven months along and it was March, only about two more months till I got to see my baby that changed my live and only two months left until Gwen and Ethan's wedding. Oh how I dreaded that day. I saw the mail lying on the table and decided to see if anything was for me. I flipped through and found a wedding invitation with no return address. Maybe it was from Whitney. I tore through white paper and found no other then an invitation to the wedding of Gwen and Ethan. It read "We invite all the Cranes to attend the wedding of Ethan Winthrop and Gwen Hotchkiss." The nerve of her inviting me to her wedding to Ethan, the nerve of him inviting me after the night he kissed me. I was so mad that when I heard Julian come in, I didn't even think to hide the invitation, so he wouldn't see it but he saw. And said, "Oh another boring wedding for us Cranes to attend but we mustn't miss this event now shall we," and with that he turned and walked away, probably to the library. Yeah, I have to attend the wedding of the man I love but not as the bride.  
  
Ethan heard Gwen come into their apartment.  
  
"I sent out he invitations," she said, "all of them even the one inviting the Cranes," she yelled with glee.  
  
"Gwen I told you not to send one to them," he said very stern.  
  
"I know but I couldn't help it and…" then her phone went off.  
  
"Hello, Gwen Hotchkiss speaking."  
  
"Gwen, this is Julian Crane I would like to tell you that me and my wife Theresa will be attending you're wedding."  
  
"Oh yippee, how many people should I put you down for two or three with the baby."  
  
"Oh yes the baby, well two is just fine. Thank you goodbye." He hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It was Julian Crane saying that he and Theresa are going to attend the wedding along with their baby, how cute a family outing."  
  
"Yeah great," Ethan said as he made it over to the mini bar and poured him self a glass of brandy. He let the strong liquid fall down his throat.  
  
'Great just great Theresa is attending my wedding but the only problem is she isn't the bride,' he said to himself as he took another sip.  
  
A week later…..  
  
"Ethan, darling I have business to attend for the next week, I'm so sorry but it's important and I won't be back until later can you survive."  
  
"Yes dear have a good time," he said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh I love you darling, bye."  
  
"Goodbye dear," she left and I was alone to think of her.  
  
"Theresa, come in here darling," Julian called.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to tell you that I have business to attend to and I'll be gone for the next two weeks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well I have to go, the Crane jet is waiting, I love you bye."  
  
"Bye dear," he gave me a peck on the cheek before he left. I had two weeks, two weeks to think about him, dream about him and be alone.  
  
It had been two days since my husband left and all I had done was stay at my house and think. Charles told me to go out but I can't something about these last two days made me think about how I missed him and wanted him and his love. He told me he loved me but how come I couldn't bring myself to say 'I love you' to him? But I took Charles advice today and decided to get out and I knew where too. The park it always helped me think.  
  
Gwen was gone and all I could think about was her. I had spend my days at the beach and the park hoping to see her but I never did until now. She walked along the path deep in thought. I had to talk to her.  
  
"Theresa, wait up, we have to talk about that night a month ago."  
  
" There's nothing to talk about, it's over, it's been over since you left me before." We were now walking along the beach.  
  
"But so much was unsaid."  
  
'No but' we said everything and don't you have to get home to Gwen," she said starting to run.  
  
"She is out of town," Theresa slowed her pace.  
  
"Oh so is Julian."  
  
"See Theresa we can still be together, it's a sign as you would call it fate."  
  
"Fate, how many times has fate let me down and how many times has fate failed me, no I don't believe it fate anymore because it wouldn't give me the one thing I wanted, the man that I love," tears now falling from her cheeks.  
  
"Theresa you have me," I said wiping the tears away, "I knew you loved me," he pulled her in for a kiss, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. The kiss got more passionate and needy.  
  
"Oh Ethan I've missed you so much," she said.  
  
"Me too, me too," I said.  
  
We started to meet secretly everyday for a week. We had our special spot we'd meet eachother at and spend the whole day together. But it would have to stop soon when Gwen would come back from her business trip and everything would go back to normal, or not. I have to meet him now.  
  
"Ethan I missed you," gave him a kiss.  
  
"Oh Theresa every moment that I'm apart from you, I miss you and want to be with you. I'm calling off my engagement to Gwen to be with you."  
  
"Oh Ethan don't talk just hold me."  
  
"I will forever and never let go." We stood like that for a few more minutes when he broke away.  
  
"Now Gwen's coming home and I have to welcome her but I love you and tomorrow at our secret spot we will meet at eight p.m."  
  
"Bye I love you," I gave him a very passionate kiss.  
  
"Me to bye," he left and she started to walk home but little did she know that someone was watching and following her.  
  
'That bitch," Gwen said to herself, 'you stole Ethan away from me once but not again.  
  
She came out into the clear.  
  
"Hello Theresa," she scared her and she turned around to face…  
  
"Gwen."  
  
"I'll cut right to the chase, I saw everything."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes and wait until I tell Julian this news."  
  
" I don't care I have Ethan."  
  
"All you are to him is his mistress and a cheater on your husband and don't forget you're pregnant with his baby." Then the reality of the situation hit Theresa.  
  
"What have I done? I've committed the ultimate sin, I cheated on my husband."  
  
"Yes, and he doesn't even care about you he just missed me so much so he went to you." Before Gwen could say anymore she ran off into the dark, running from everything and everyone back to her jail, her house.  
  
A day went by and Theresa never showed up to meet Ethan. He was very sad.  
  
"Hello darling, why so blue," Gwen said knowing exactly why.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ethan I know your secret no need to hide it from me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Theresa, I know all about that, she told me about it along with the fact that she never wants to see you again and she doesn't know why she ever went along with it."  
  
"How? What? That's why she didn't meet me."  
  
"Yes Ethan and I'm so sorry she broke your heart once again but back to the present and our wedding."  
  
"Gwen I'm sorry but I can't marry you."  
  
"But I just told you that you and Theresa won't be together."  
  
"I'm sorry but being with Theresa mad em realize that I don't love you and I can't marry you and if I can't have Theresa then I don't want anyone."  
  
"What you can't be serious?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen I am and I'm leaving Harmony for good."  
  
"Here then," hands Ethan back her engagement ring and tries to stop the tears from falling but she can't.  
  
" Keep it and I'm sorry Gwen but you'll never be more then a friend to me but I do care and wish you all the best, goodbye." With that he gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks out of her life forever. Gwen is left there staring at him as he walks away.  
  
Gone, he's gone. I guess he never really loved me but gone, without a goodbye. Was Gwen right? Was that all I was to him, his mistress, just a replacement for her. But she was wrong because he left her too not just me. I was so stupid to let him hurt me again. I vowed to never let him hurt me again but I failed and I did it again. I let him hurt me. I don't really love Ethan, he's just my obsession, and that's what I was to him. I have a husband who loves me and I guess that in a way I love him too.  
  
Oh Theresa why did you do this, I loved you and I gave you my heart but you just crushed it again. You said you loved me, did you lie? You are good at that. But it doesn't matter, its over because I'm going away, far away and never coming back.  
  
"I would like one, one way plane ticket to Bermuda please," Ethan told the attendant.  
  
"Yes sir, your plane is now boarding."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I took the ticket and took one last look at Harmony and boarded the plane. I thought for hours and then the plane began to shake and I knew something was wrong. I thought of Theresa and then everything went black.  
  
Theresa turned on the television to hear this report, "We have reason to believe that a plane taking off from Harmony, Maine traveling to Bermuda as crashed. It did not return to the airport and they can't seem to find it. They believe that it crashed into the sea, and more from this report tune into Nancy," "thank you…" Theresa turned off the television and had an eerie feeling go up her spine when she heard that report. She knew something was wrong but she just didn't know what. 


	7. Chap 6

Chap 6:  
  
It had been two months and Theresa was now nine months pregnant and expecting the baby any day now. Ethan had been gone and had made no contact with anyone and everyone thought that he just moved on but Theresa knew something was wrong but just didn't know what. All of a sudden she had a pain and was standing in a puddle of water.  
  
"Julian," she shouted, " my water broke I'm gonna have the baby, hurry up."  
  
"Oh, what yes I'll call Charles to come meet us and be down in a sec." She saw him come down with the 'help' as he called them carrying her 4 bags, which she insisted she only needed two at the most while talking to Charles on the cell. They made it out the door just as the limo was pulling up to the drive and drove non-stop to the hospital. Then finally, five hours later, she was holding a beautiful baby boy. She was all alone in the room because Julian had a very important business to attend and Alistair wouldn't let him miss it so he only saw his son for about a minute and had to leave. She just sat there with not a care in the world but her baby boy that she held in her arms that she loved more then life itself. Then someone opened and door and thinking it was only Julian but was surprised by whom was standing in front of her none other then…  
  
"Whitney, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Chad called and told me you went into labor and I hopped on the first plane out of Boston to see my best friend and her baby," Whitney said as she looked down at the baby Theresa was holding and noticed the very strong resemblance to Ethan and thought if it really could be his child.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Oh I loved to," Whit said picking her up from Theresa, " He's so cute but I was wondering if you noticed that he looks a lot like Ethan and not Julian do you think he could really be Ethan's after all."  
  
"Yes I did notice the similarities but I didn't want to get my hopes up and there's no way of knowing now."  
  
"Yeah Chad told me Ethan left…"  
  
"Well that's enough about me tell me about you I heard you and Chad are engaged," Theresa budded in.  
  
"Yeah it really is great to be in love and knowing you're going to spend the rest of your life with them," she stopped as she noticed Theresa get really quiet, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's ok I have to realize that me and Ethan are through and we've been through and I have a baby and a husband to worry about."  
  
"Well there is always that possibility that's he's Ethan's and that means you would be holding Ethan's child."  
  
"But there is no way to be certain."  
  
"Wait, what about when Sam and Ethan were tested to see if he really was his father then wouldn't they still have the DNA and could do a test from it."  
  
"Oh I never thought of that it just might work."  
  
"Well let me go ask a doctor and I'll see what I can do, you just rest here with your baby."  
  
Theresa sat in her bed holding her baby in her arms waiting for the results of the test she just took to see if Ethan was the father of her baby. She held her son in her arms the whole time not wanting to let him ever go. She didn't understand how she could love someone so much and not barley now them. But she guessed that that was the way it was with Ethan too. Now all she cared about was her son no matter who his father was because she would love this baby no matter what the test proved and she was certain of that. Then that's when the nurse stepped in to the room.  
  
"Mrs. Crane I have the results of the paternity test you took on your son, would you like to know the results."  
  
"Yes please tell me."  
  
" The test you did on your son and Mr. Winthrop proved that Ethan Winthrop is the biological father of the baby you are holding."  
  
"No your kidding it can't be, me and Ethan's baby, Ethan and my baby, our baby."  
  
"Yes and these test's are almost 100% effective."  
  
"Whit did you hear that I was carrying Ethan's baby the whole time not Julian's."  
  
"Well doesn't that mean that if you weren't pregnant by Julian then the annulment was valid and you are not really Mrs. Julian Crane."  
  
"I'm rid of Julian for good and if I could just find Ethan and tell him the good news we could be together."  
  
"Yes and now that you know who the father is what are you going to name him."  
  
" Michael Ethan Winthrop." Theresa said proudly.  
  
"Oh it's so cute and perfect, I love it and I'm sure that Ethan will love it too."  
  
Just then Sam came walking into the hospital with a very serious and hurt look on his face.  
  
"Theresa there is something very important that I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes Sam."  
  
"Well about two months ago there was a plane heading toward Bermuda from Harmony that never reached it's destination well just recently they found the plane and on it was the body of Ethan Winthrop, I'm sorry but Ethan died in the crash."  
  
"No," she said fighting the tears that had already started falling from her eyes, "not when I just found out that the baby is really Ethan's."  
  
"Did you say that Ethan is the father so he's really my first grandson."  
  
"Yes Sam he is but he no longer has a father." Theresa said breaking down and crying heavily on her pillow."  
  
"Theresa it's ok but you have to be strong." Whitney said.  
  
"NO I DON'T, I don't have to be strong anymore just leave me alone, leave me be.'  
  
"Sam I think you better leave."  
  
"Yeah, nice seeing you Whitney, Theresa." He said as he walked through the hall to the exit.  
  
"Doctor, doctor can you come in here please I think she needs a sedative."  
  
The doctor came and took Michael back to the nursery and gave Theresa her sedative and she slept for the next couple hours and was a lot better when she woke up and got to go home.  
  
I never told Julian about the fact of Michael really being Ethan's son. I kept it a secret for weeks but it didn't matter because he wasn't home anyway. Only me and Whit and Sam knew the truth but they never said anything. So I just passed Michael off as a Crane for those weeks that was until the funeral of Ethan came when I felt I couldn't hold it anymore. 


	8. Chap 7

Chap7:  
  
It was a small, quiet funeral with just the basic family and friends held in the small little church. I brought Michael with me because I thought it was right to bring a child to their father's funeral even if he never knew him and never would. He didn't know what was happening, he sat there content in his mama's arms smiling as I brushed away tear after tear that fell. I don't think I ever cried that much. But he continued to sit there smiling and then eventually fell asleep with no idea of the events of the past but only his mama's eyes in his mind as he drifted off to sleep. I couldn't understand why this happened? It brought us so far to then take it all away in her blink of an eye. I wished that if would all be a dream and I would wake up anytime now and would be happy. But I didn't I closed my eyes counted to ten and then even pinched myself until I knew that I was awake and this was all happening. As people started to exit the church one by one and head over to the grave I didn't feel like visiting him with all those people, no I would come back later by myself. I had to take my son home to his nursery where he had not a care in the world as long as he had his favorite teddy bear and his mama. We went home and when I knew he was sound asleep and settled asked one of the maids to make sure he was fine and I was leaving for awhile and then packed up and headed over to the cemetery with these unanswered questions and asked them and talked.  
  
"Oh Ethan if only you knew the truth then you wouldn't have left. Why did you leave? I loved you and you said you loved me was it only a lie? I'm so sorry I never intentionally meant to hurt you. I only wanted what was best for you and you know that right? It's all my fault that you are dead and that you ever got on that plane if only I could have prevented you from boarding that plane we could raise our son as a family. He reminds me so much of you already and is already starting to act like you only being a few weeks old. Sam says he's like a mini version of you and I know you would be so proud. I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much and I need you to tell me everything will be ok. I just want know why fate lead me here and then let go. Why did you hurt me? Why?  
  
'Oh so many reasons,' a voice that no one heard, ' so many reasons.'  
  
"Are you trying to teach me a lesson because I learned one and I deserve a second chance please. Now can you tell me it's a dream and I can wake up now."  
  
'I'm sorry Theresa but it's not that simple,' the voice said again.  
  
She was crying now on the grave. " I learned my lesson I swear it. I'm so sorry and if I had a chance to go back I'd never lie and tell the truth right from the beginning and we'd have no secrets and none of this would have ever happened. Please it's all my fault and I wish so hard that this were all a dream, please."  
  
Her voice echoed in the sky, as the now distant voice became an angel  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance and for their wishes and dreams to come true. I believe you did learn your lesson and that you will not make the same mistake twice. I do believe it so I grant your wish this one time you have to start over but only once," the angel's voice echoed as everything turned to a glowing white light. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
It was a bright beautiful day in Harmony as the townspeople gathered at the small church for the double wedding of Luis and Sheridan and Theresa and Ethan.  
  
The small angel smiled down at the young couple as the ceremony started. She looked another way to stop Ivy from ruining this moment and not letting the trouble start again and decided to have Theresa tell Ethan herself that she knew the truth and that it wasn't Ivy's place and sent a distraction her way. And the poisoned ring would have to be for a later day as she put her powers of good to stop it from affecting the women in love. She looked over at Gwen who was spreading tears on this joyous day and they were not tears of happiness and she figured even Gwen could have a good day and sent a vibe to her to maybe look at Hank Bennett in a new way and the same goes for Hank. Now there was nothing left for her to do but watch.  
  
"Ethan I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so glad you finally admitted you loved me too. I never thought we would get here with all the troubles we've faced but we've gotten over them and I hope we can get over any bumps in are relationship to come also. As we stand here in front of God, are families and friends I promise to love honor and cherish you for the rest of my life."  
  
Ethan finished his vows and the happy, young couple so much in love was pronounced husband and wife as he kissed his beautiful wife and they strolled out of the church never to be happier in there life.  
  
The angel continued to smile as they went on with the festivities of the wedding, the garter throw, bouquet tossing, cutting the cake, first dance as husband and wife and was satisfied with the work she had done for the couple and hoped that there problems or anything left could work its self out because she was no longer needed here. She bid farewell to the couple along with the unborn baby she carried inside her and hoped it had a joyous life because its family would love it not matter what.  
  
They made their toasts and set off for they're wedding night but Theresa had the feeling to tell Ethan something before it was too late. As they walked into the entrance of their suite room at the Harmony Inn, Theresa stopped to tell him her secret.  
  
"Ethan I want to start off this marriage with no secrets between us and there is something I have to tell you," seriousness spread throughout her face Ethan listened hard.  
  
"I found out that Sam Bennett was your father before the night of are engagement party but before you speak let me explain." A stunned Ethan just sat there.  
  
"I found the papers in our closet and I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't my place and I even scanned them into my computer but I swear on my love for you and everything that is holy I did not send the email to the tabloid and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"I wish you would have told me as soon as we found out but I know you must have been scared that I would think you sent it to the tabloid but I believe you. You're my wife and I could never hate you for anything and I want to start are lives fresh."  
  
"So do I and I know just the way." Pulled Ethan into a long passionate kiss, which lead to them making love all night long, until they fell asleep in eachother arms.  
  
The next day….  
  
The young couple boarded their plane to Bermuda to start on their honeymoon. The angel came back to wish them all the best and hope them and their child she was carrying all the best. She was glad Theresa told Ethan the truth and that he forgave her for her lies and they could start off with a clean slate and make a fresh new page in there life. She also hoped that they would never have anything happen as horrible as the accidents in Bermuda that thankfully they would never have to experience or live through. So she wished them goodbye as they headed out on their trip to the rest of their lives. And their whole ordeal they went through, but couldn't remember proved, that sometimes love is enough and that's all you need.  
  
The End! 


End file.
